Power Rangers: A Tommy Story
by FFR2
Summary: Tommy looks at where he is now and goes back to Angel Grove to recover old friends, old memories, and such. Chapters 1-3 are up and there is still lots more to come.
1. Feelings of the past and present

Power Rangers: A Tommy Story  
  
"What happened to me?" Dr. Tommy Oliver thought. "I used to be cool, I used to have friends, girlfriends, now I'm just a high school science teacher, I've become Billy, but how what happened to me being a racecar driver, and how did I become this" "Why aren't I in Angel Grove"  
  
Kira, Ethan, and Conner just walked in  
  
"Dr. O. anything wrong" Kira asked. "No" Tommy said. "just go" "Ok" Ethan said as they walked away.  
  
"I've become friends with high school students, when did this happen?" Tommy questioned himself. "And then I was friends with nerds like Anton Mercer and Haley" I missed my ten year reunion at Angel Grove High, I didn't make it to Trini's funeral when she died. He started to tear up. The last time he saw any one of them is a couple years ago on his special red ranger mission where he saw Jason. "Rocky was too much of an asshole to show up" I'll never see all of them again with Trini dead, Aisha in Africa, Billy on Aquitar, Kimberly in Florida, there's just no way and I'm stuck here in Reefside. I need to get away. Tommy then found his old communicator from 1993 and immediately teleported himself back to Angel Grove.  
  
"Sorry Dr. O. I forgot something" Kira said "Dr. O" where are you. 


	2. Back in Angel Grove

"Well I'm back in Angel Grove" after so many years of not getting attacked Angel Grove became a beautiful city. "Well I better get to the youth center"  
  
Tommy gets a surprise.  
  
What the Hell is the Surf Spot? And what happened to the Youth Center. Well I think I'll teleport to the power chamber.  
  
"What, flags of Divatox and its all rubble, didn't they think to look for the Zeo Crystal to rebuild it" Err. "Well it's about time I call somebody"  
  
Tommy starts walking around Angel Grove to find "Jason Lee Scott's Martial Arts School for Youth"  
  
"That's great guys take a break" Jason just got done saying to his class. "Jason" Tommy said. Jason looked behind him and smiled "Tommy Oliver" "yep" Tommy responded "what brings you back to Angel Grove, I heard you were a teacher in Reefside" "I am, but I needed to come back here" "ok" Jason said.  
  
Tommy just got done talking to him saying "that's it" And Jason responded back "Well Tommy I know how you feel I mean when I left you guys in '94 to join Zack and Trini in Switzerland at first it was great but what does it show I mean two years later I came back to you guys as the gold ranger temporarily, so you're not alone" Jason then asked "So did you hear Kimberly married Skull" "What" Tommy asked angrily. "it's true Skull moved down to Florida with her and then they hooked up, because Skull begged after Bulk left him here on Earth" "What about Katherine" "Katherine is a kindergarten teacher but she's still single"  
  
"What about the rest of the gang" Tommy asked. "Well" Jason said "Tanya went back to Africa to live with Aisha, Rocky is my rival martial arts school, Adam is a world-famous actor, Zack married Angela and moved back here, Justin lives somewhere else now, and your successor and his team are always at that Surf Spot with Andros, remember him" "I hate that Surf Spot" Tommy said, "What happened to the youth center" "Don't you remember when Ernie was going to put it out of business because of financial trouble when I found that dog that belonged to a rich lady" "yeah" "Well that money gave it enough to keep in business for the next 5 years eventually that 5 years was up, Tommy" "Well care to come back to the power chamber with me, if we find the Zeo Crystal it will rebuild it" "Lets do it" Jason said.  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. 


	3. At the Power Chamber

"Here we are" Tommy said. "At the power chamber, lets find the Zeo Crystal" "right" Jason agreed.  
  
Almost an hour later  
  
"I found it" Tommy said. And the power chamber rebuilt itself they walked inside it everything was repaired. The Zeo Crystal struck off some light and Alpha 5 and Dimitria appeared. And Adam, Zack, and Katherine were teleported to the power chamber.  
  
Everyone was confused except Dimitria who started talking about how great it was to see Tommy, Adam, and Katherine again and what a pleasure it was to meet Jason and Zack.  
  
Everything slowed up and Tommy was like "Katherine its great to see you again" "Same here Tommy I missed you so much" "Katherine" Tommy asked. "Yes Tommy" Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
